


If You Stick Around, I'll Sing You Pretty Sounds

by tylerrjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, flatmates, tyler falls in love with joshs voice bc like who doesnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first chapters are super short also i dont proof read like anything</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapters are super short also i dont proof read like anything

"Tyler!" Mark called before Tyler heard the front door slam shut. Hell yes, pizza, Tyler thought. He heard Mark walk down the hall towards the living room and was soon greeted with a box of spicy vegetarian pizza. "I have good news," Mark told him after he sat down. Tyler looked up at him curiously as his mouth was full of food. 

"You no longer have to sleep on my couch and eat all my food," Mark said with a tang of sarcasm, his eyes more preoccupied with the string of cheese connecting his slice to the box. Tyler swallowed audibly. "What do you mean?" He asked. Mark fished into his pocket and found a scrap of paper. He handed it to Tyler. There was a phone number on it.

"I met Debby when I was out. She was with some dude called Josh. He's looking for someone to split rent with him."  
"One problem, no money."  
"I know that, that's what I said. Then Josh told me the music store he's working for have an opening."  
Tyler made a face. "Working with my flatmate? I dunno."  
"Just think about it man, I need to see less of your face," Mark teased and took another slice.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler did think about it. Mark was right. Tyler needed his own place rather than crashing on Mark's couch one night and Jenna's the next. So he called the number on the paper but all he got was "Hey, this is Josh. Sorry I probably left my phone somewhere or, like, can't hear you over my drums. Leave a message or whatever." Tyler liked his voice. 

"Hey, dude, my friend Mark was talking to you and Debby the other day. I'm Tyler. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up or something. Just so I can make sure you're like, not a murderer or something. Call me back, bro." Tyler had only put down his phone for less than a minute to make his it's-the-afternoon-but-this-is-my-wake-up-coffee coffee before it rang. The nice voice was on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Tyler, right?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"This is Josh, the guy with the apartment that is definitely not a murderer." Tyler thought he had a nice voice but, Lord, he had a beautiful laugh. "I was wondering if you were free today so we could discuss this flatmate stuff."  
"Yeah, of course. Where and when do you want to meet?"  
"Well I have work in an hour so it will have to be soon. Do you know where the Moonriver Café is?"  
"Uh, yeah, I can meet you in twenty minutes at the café." By now, Tyler was rushing to put a pair of pants on in Jenna's living room.  
"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll be the dude with the red hair and the tank top. You'll know when you see me." They said their goodbyes and hung up just as Tyler realised he had put his right shoe on his left foot.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler got to the café right on time. Josh was right. Tyler definitely knew him when he saw him. He had something that Tyler would describe as a flacid mohalk, it was bright red and sat as a lump of curls on top of his head. He was definitely toned and his tank top didn't hide any of it. He was just as pretty as his laugh. Tyler tried not to stare as he walked over Josh.

"Josh?" Tyler asked cautiously as he approached him. Josh smiled and stood up politely.   
"Yeah, I'm guessing you're Tyler. Sit down," he invited him. "Or do you want to get a drink?"  
"Oh, uh no, I forgot my wallet," Tyler shook his head and sat down.

-

Their meeting was over all too soon. They spoke for a half an hour before Josh had to leave for work. They both decided that Tyler would move his stuff in in the next two days. Rent was paid monthly and Josh decided he would let Tyler away paying this month. Tyler decided he might have a little crush on his new flatmate. 

He also decided he would tell Mark this - which was a bad idea.

"I'm gonna tell him," he said straight away. "Fuck off Mark," Tyler jumped from his spot on the sofa to attack Mark. "Tyler has a crush, Tyler has a crush," Mark sang like a seven year old. Tyler pushed himself off of Mark and got up, reminding Mark that he had to help him bring his stuff to Josh's tonight. Jenna would help him take the stuff he was keeping at her house to Josh's the next night.

Tyler didn't have a lot of stuff and it didn't take too long to put everything into a few cardboard boxes and into Mark's car. They waited a while before leaving as Josh was still at work. Mark teased Tyler while they waited.

Mark got them lost on the drive over (but apparently it was "Tyler's fault" because he was reading the map on Mark's phone "upside down".) Mark teased Tyler while they drove.

"Don't embarass me in here," Tyler warned Mark before getting out of the car. Mark continued to tease Tyler.

Both of them took three boxes each to the door of the building. Tyler looked at the list of names next to buttons in front of him and spotted Josh's. He awkwardly pressed his body against the boxes so he could hold them between him and the wall and have a free hand. He pushed the buzzer and heard Josh's voice immediately. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Tyler." Tyler and Mark heard some shuffling before a clicking noise. "Come on up, take the elevator to the second floor."

Mark pushed his body against the unlocked door and Tyler followed him. The building wasn't very new and the elevator wasn't very clean when it opened. It was also very slow, even if they were only going to the next floor. Mark teased Tyler the entire elevator journey. 

Tyler thought he would end up comitting homicide if he ever saw another "kissy" face or heard Mark tell him he was blushing again.


End file.
